


Hating and Crushing

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Lost to the Wolf Inside [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Draco is Crushing Harder Than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Gossip, Gossiping to friends, Potions, Talking to Friends, Teen Crush, Totally Girl-Talking, but so are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Draco Malfoy in your first Potions class at your new school, Hogwarts, you haven’t been able to stop thinking about him. And apparently, that goes both ways...<br/>Basically, you and Draco won't stop talking to your friends about each other and they're starting to raise eyebrows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating and Crushing

Draco exhaled in a sigh and let his head fall into his hands. He was sitting on a plush sofa in the Slytherin common room, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass sat opposite him- Daphne ignoring the both of them as she tried to focus on her studying and Blaise watchin Malfoy curiously.

“What’s up with you?” he asked finally, after having watched his friend-  _that didn’t sound right, Draco didn’t exactly have friends. Perhaps, associate? Colleague? Boss?_ \- daze off in a day-dream like state for the better part of an hour. 

Looking up and fixing the black boy with a frown, Draco snapped, “What? Nothing. Why do you ask?”

Holding his hands up defensively, he quickly replied, “Calm down, seriously, Malfoy. I was just wondering ‘cause you seem awful caught up in your thoughts.”

Letting the wariness drop, Malfoy slumped back into the sofa and groaned, “Yeah, I know.”

“Anything you wanna talk about?” Blaise asked cautiously- knowing that Malfoy wasn’t one to discuss problems or feelings at the best of times.

Shuffling himself into a lying position on his back, Draco hooked one leg over the other and stared up at the ceiling. “Its that transfer girl in Gryffindor. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since that Potions class,” he admitted sullenly. “I don’t know what it is. Probably just because she’s so infuriating. Did I tell you what she did in Potions?”

“Yes, you did,” stated Daphne, without looking up from her parchment, “Several times actually.”

“Shut up, Greengrass,” Draco barked. “Nobody asked for your opinion.”

Rolling her eyes at his characteristic- and almost predictable- reaction, Daphne returned to her work and went silent. 

“She was a right bitch,” Draco said decidedly, almost as though he were speaking to emphasise the point in his own head. “She was rightly placed in Gryffindor. Its where that belongs, no doubt about that.”

Blaise nodded along.

“Thinks she can just stroll in here and act all alpha and shit,” he spat. “She actually said, loud enough for the  _entire_ class to hear, about- I don’t know- some creepy sex thing. Fuck knows. She’s just a little shit.”

Furrowing his brow, Blaise perked up and asked, “Did you actually ask her to-”

“No, I did not!” Malfoy snapped, shooting the other boy a dark look. “She just wishes that I’d want her like that. Attention seeking and all that.

“...But then it was actually pretty witty of her,” he mumbled, quieter.

This caught Blaise’s attention and he shared a look with Daphne who had also rejoined the conversation at that statement. Judging by Draco’s faraway look, it seemed as though he hadn’t meant to say that out loud and hadn’t realised that he had.

“She is really feisty, I kinda like that,” he went on, voice softer and quiet. “I wonder if she got kicked out of her last school for it. That would be pretty cool.   I can kinda imagine her talking down a teacher, I bet she’d stick up for herself.I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Well, she only just moved here so she probably hasn’t met anyone yet and I can’t imagine she’d keep a long-distance relationship. 

“I bet she’s so confident, but such a kind person. I saw her helping Neville with his potion and she was just so sweet. I bet she’s secretly like that all the time but just puts on a show of being all hard outer shell,” Draco mumbled to himself. “God, she’s gorgeous.”

At this point, it was obvious that these thoughts weren’t for Blaise and Daphne’s ears, but while Blaise made to move away, Daphne just came out with, “Draco, if you like this chick you should just ask her out.”

Suddenly realising he’d spoken aloud, Draco sat bolt upright and glared at the both of them. “Like her? I don’t like her. Urgh, you’re beginning to sound like one of those muggle preachers who reckon we should all ‘just get along’. She’s a Gryffindor, I’m a Slytherin and she’s a bitch! Filthy little bitch, bet she’s a blood traitor too. Urgh, why would you even say that? Fuck you, Daphne, I’m going to bed,” Malfoy declared, already turning to head towards the boys’ dorm.

Blaise and Daphne shared a knowing look.

* * *

 

You watched the flakes of snow drift across the window and couldn’t help but think of platinum blond hair.

“Hey, Y/N,” Ron called to you from where he sat in front of the fire. “Want to come play some wizard chess?”

“Sure,” you accepted, sliding off the window seat and coming over to sit on the battered love seat before the fire. “We loved playing wizard chess as Braelford.”

“Awesome, then maybe I’ll finally have some competition,” Ron chuckled, looking pointedly over to Harry and Hermione, who sat on the floor doing homework for Charms.

“Oh shut up, Ron,” Harry shot back. “I beat you once.”

“ _Once_ ,” Ron emphasised, “Out of the several hundred games we’ve played over the years.

You laughed and helped Ron set up the board. Since Potions, you hand;t been able to get Draco out of your head. Every wisp of peppermint you smelled, every glimpse of light blond hair, every flash of blue-grey in the skies- it all reminded you of him. 

“So,” you began, trying as best you could to sound casual. “That kid, Draco Malfoy, he’s an asshole. What’s his deal?”  _Yeah, that was it, talk about how much you don’t like him and it won’t sound like you just wanna know everything about him._

Harry snorted. “That’s putting it lightly,” he said. “Malfoy’s a bigger douchebag than Professor Snape. I don’t even know what he has against me, but so long as he’s being a dick, I don’t like him.”

You nodded wisely and went on, “But why is he such a wanker? I mean, nobody’s just born into the world as a dickhead.”

Hermione jumped in, “Its probably his family. The Malfoys are all fascists who believe pure-bloods are dominant and turn their noses up at anyone who doesn’t have two magic parents.”

“He’s been a dick since I can remember,” Ron added. “My dad and his work together at the Ministry and my dad says he can’t stand him. Mr Malfoy has a lot of power, too, and uses it for his own purposes all the time. Remember when he got Buckbeak sentenced to death with a clip of his fingers? Yeah. The whole family’s fucked up.”

Chewing your lip, you nodded to satisfy them, but replied, “Well, he seems like a colossal dick, but I suppose he could be alright. I mean, he  _did_  end up cutting my lilyweed for me, in Potions. You can’t be  _that_ bad if you’re willing to help strangers with their chopping because they’ve been at it for ten minutes and still haven’t made a dent.”

Hermione looked up from her studies and caught Harry and Ron’s eye.

“And besides, he’s got that kind of snarky bad boy thing going,” you went on, ignoring your friends’ raised eyebrows. “His hair is just on point all the time and his eyes are just...like ‘eat me the fuck up’. I reckon he’s ripped, I mean have you seen the way his shirt fits on him? At least abs, I’m betting you.”

“I am not taking you up on that bet,” Harry said quickly.

You remembered yourself and spared some of the blushing with a laugh at his comment. “Sorry, kinda forgot myself, I guess.”

Waggling her eyebrows, Hermione replied, “Sure.”


End file.
